Dark Elixir Storage
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The power of Dark Elixir could not be contained in a regularly shaped Elixir vat. As it's three times as powerful, we had to invent a cubical form of storage!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **This storage allows you to save your hard-earned Dark Elixir. Dark Elixir is used to buy and upgrade the Barbarian King and Archer Queen, and to train and upgrade Dark Elixir Troops. **The Dark Elixir Storage is unlocked at Town Hall level 7, along with the Dark Elixir Drill. **The Dark Elixir Storage is a transparent, rectangular-shaped building. It is stated that this storage had to resemble a cube due to the Dark Elixir's power. **6%, 5%, 4% (depending on the town hall level) of the total Dark Elixir in the storage (up to 4,500) can be stolen by attackers, although loot penalties may change this amount (see Raids). ** Upgrading your Dark Elixir Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Dark Elixir in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Dark Elixir proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Dark Elixir per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Dark Elixir. **Dark Elixir Storages remain fully functional while being upgraded, like all other Storages. **If a player with a Town Hall level 6 or lower raids Dark Elixir, the looted Dark Elixir will not be stored and will simply disappear. It will, however, give credit toward the Heroic Heist Achievement. **Due to the low cap on Dark Elixir, it is sometimes difficult to tell if the Dark Elixir Storage is full. For example, a Town Hall 9 player with a level 6 Dark Elixir Storage with just under 36,000 Dark Elixir in the Dark Elixir Storage and just under 7,200 Dark Elixir in the Town Hall (almost enough to reach the 2,500 cap) is less than 20% full and therefore appears empty. **Dark Elixir is the most difficult resource to obtain, with the possible exception of Gems. Consequently, many players protect the Dark Elixir Storage as best as they can. **As of the 2015, July Update, all kinds of Storages are now immune against Lightning Spells and Earthquake Spells. ***Prior to this update, there existed an infamous strategy involved using Lightning Spells to damage the Dark Elixir Storage in order to steal some of its Dark Elixir (the Earthquake Spell was introduced in the same update). ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Dark Elixir Storages undergo mostly minor visual changes as it is upgraded. The two significant changes occur at levels 3 and 5. ***When initially constructed, the Dark Elixir Storage consists of a transparent, slightly rounded cubical storage vessel situated on a four-legged wooden platform. There appears to be a small square opening at the top of the storage. ***At level 2, the Storage adds a brass frame to the top of the vessel and a metal spigot at the base. ***At level 3, the Storage grows substantially in size, and both the wooden platform and brass frame are replaced by versions made of steel. ***At level 4, the Storage gains dark gold legs and a bigger and slightly different tap. ***At level 5, the Storage receives spiked steel armor plating on each of the four corners of the base. ***At level 6, these armor plates become slightly wider with a pair of small golden spikes on each, and the steel frame atop the vessel turns golden as well. ***At level 7, the Storage's armor plates lose their spikes and become smooth blackish-gray metal. The spigot is now made of the same dark metal and has golden accents. There are also gold pieces atop the armor plates. ---- *'Trivia ' **Although the description refers the Dark Elixir as "three times as powerful", in the game it is in fact 100 times as powerful. This is observed by the Gem cost of buying resources: for example, both 10,000,000 Elixir and 100,000 Dark Elixir can be bought with 3,000 Gems. **It is possible to overflow the Dark Elixir Storage, but only by purchasing special resource packs found in the shop for real money or receiving extra Dark Elixir from the Season Bank. If this is done, any excess Dark Elixir will remain in the storage, and until the excess is removed (either by spending the Dark Elixir or being raided), any Dark Elixir earned from raids will be lost, just as if the Dark Elixir Storage was full. Category:Buildings Category:Resources Category:Home Village